User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 7
Time for a Russell episode. I call this: Big Fish in The Middle of Nowhere Starring Russell Guest Starring Truffles Featuring Lifty & Shifty, Giggles, Flaky, Lumpy, The Mole, Handy, and Cuddles Appearances by Generic Tree Friends Russell is ready for a fishing contest at the lake. The Grand Prize of biggest catch of the day is a new home theater system complete with television, blu ray player and speakers. Russell gets his fishing rod and Truffles picks him up and drives him to the lake. The competition consists of Lifty & Shifty, Giggles, Flaky, Handy and some Generic Tree Friends. Handy tries to grab a fishing rod but his lack of hands gets the best of him and gets mad. So Cuddles has to be Handy's designated fisherman. Lumpy and The Mole are judges. Russell signs up and heads over to the pier with his rod. Lifty and Shifty have no bait so they steal some from Flaky who notices and yelps. She has to use her dandruff flakes for bait now. Russell puts his bait on and casts his rod out to the lake. Flaky has caught a blowfish. This scares her that she swallows the fish and it kills her with a bloody hole in her throat, resulting in her getting disqualified from the contest. Russell has reeled in nothing but trash. He puts some more bait on his rod and casts it out again. One generic tree friend has reeled a sword fish but he gets stabbed in the stomach. Lumpy sees this and disqualifies the generic tree friend from the contest. Another generic has reeled in another generic, killing her. Lumpy and The Mole notice and the two generic are disqualified from the contest. Lifty and Shifty has hooked Handy's rod Cuddles is using for Handy as they claim it is big fat fish. Cuddles and Handy think that as well. This results in a tug of war. Cuddles and Handy are forced into the lake off the pier. Lumpy gets Handy and Cuddles out of the lake and back on the pier because the two bruised their legs falling in. Handy explains what happened and Lumpy angrily walks over to Lifty and Shifty and disqualifies them from the contest due to them interfering with another's rod and for stealing bait from another competitor. Lifty and Shifty scowl like Handy and madly leave the pier in argument. Russell is still sad about not catching a fish. But suddenly, he gets a bite. He happily goes yar and catches the fish he dreamed of. A big bass fish. The results: In 3rd place is Giggles who caught a salmon. Her prize is Roland Martin fishing dvds, a Backstreet Boys cd and 300 HTF dollars. 2nd Place is a Generic Tree Friend who caught a Tuna. The prize is gift certificates to Russell's fast food restaurant, a t shirt with a bass on it and 400 HTF dollars. Russell has won the grand prize for biggest catch of the day with his big bass fish. He is awarded a trophy, the home theater system, the fish as a trophy bass and 50,000 HTF dollars. He is delighted. Later back at his ship he enjoys his new home theater watching a fishing show. A few days later, Russell goes to work at his fast food restaurant and serves the 2nd Place winner of the contest. Russell laughs and serves the customer ending the episode. Moral: "Take your vitamins and say your prayers!" Deaths: Flaky gets killed by the blowfish she caught and swallowed. (Her death is similar to Russell's injury in Whose Line Is It Anyway?) A Generic Tree Friend is stabbed by a swordfish and another is killed by another's hook. Injuries: Handy and Cuddles suffer bruises on their legs when they fall off the pier into the lake. Lifty slaps Shifty in the face when they get disqualified. Comment and tell me how it is. Category:Blog posts